This invention relates to a resilient stop or snubber for resiliently stopping movement between a movable element and a relatively fixed element, such as between a truck frame and axle or the like.
Various types of springs and spring-like devices have been interposed between the frame of a truck at its cargo supporting area and the axles located beneath that area for resiliently absorbing forces and stopping relative movements caused by sudden load applications or shocks. One such type device comprises rubber-like blocks or members which are positioned between the vehicle frame and a pad formed on the axle to resiliently absorb suddenly applied loads, such as road shocks, and to stop the relative movement between such vehicle parts.
Examples of such type stop devices are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,639 issued Nov. 5, 1963, to Nicolaisen and U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,513 issued Feb. 22, 1966, to Nicolaisen. These patents disclose a generally triangularly shaped rubber-like stop which is fastened between two relatively movable elements for absorbing loads and, upon collapsing, stopping movement of the elements towards each other.
The present invention relates to an improved resilient or rubber-like stop member which can be easily mounted upon a vehicle, such as upon a truck frame, between the frame and an axle, either as original equipment or as an after-market device. The shape of this improved stop member produces a relatively inexpensive and efficient and effective force absorber and motion limiting stop, which is particularly useful with vehicle suspensions as well as for other installations requiring spring-like devices for connecting relatively movable elements.